


Being Larry's Son

by Captain_Brii



Series: Being Larry's Son [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Brii/pseuds/Captain_Brii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves Niall, but has Danielle as a beard.<br/>Niall loves Liam, but won't tell him.<br/>Danialle loves Eleanor but has Liam as a beard.<br/>Louis and Harry have bee dating fora while, and has decided to adopt a son.<br/>Yes, this son happens to be older than Harry by a year, but he reminded them so much of themselves.<br/>And Zayn... well he's supportive of them all. Why? Because he is happily, secretly dating Harry's step-brother Josh.</p><p>Who is Louis and Harry's adoptive son? None other than 19 year old George Shelley.</p><p>*Originally a Wattpad story. Co-Written by @Wave789 (Story Can Be Found On @BiggestNiallanator69)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> -Louis POV chapter-

8_8 Louis' P.O.V. 8_8

"Guys hurry up we're going to be late for school." I hear Liam yell. He's the 'dad' of our group. I you're wondering, my friends are all supportive, supportive of what you ask? Well they're supportive of me being gay. I came out 5 1/2 years ago, July 23, 2007.

*~* FLASHBACK *~*

I was walking to my music class when I saw the most beautiful head of curls that I've ever seen, getting beat up. I couldn't just stand around watching, so I did the first thing I thought of. I punched the guy in the face, picked up curls and ran. I didn't stop running until we were in the bathroom. I put him down, and stood there admiring his features, piercing green eyes, dark brown curls, pink plump li- I was brought out of my thoughts with his angelic voice.

"Why are you helping me? It's my first day and you don't even know me."

"Well, no I don't know you, but I can't stand seeing people getting beat up." I admitted.

"You wouldn't be helping me if you know why they were beating me up" He says quietly

"If you tell me. Maybe I could help. I promise I won't hate you." I say smiling reassuringly. Then I remember he doesn't know my name.

"I'm Louis by the way." I lightly laugh.

"Harry. Umm, they were doing that because... I'm-I'm gay" He says barley audible.

"That's alright. You are who you are. Love is love, it doesn't matter the gender." I say as I pick him up off the floor. I just noticed he slowly made his way down to the floor.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I paused as the bell rang signaling class is about to start.

"Now. What's your next class?" I continued

"Music. You?" He smiled

"Me too." I exclaimed happily, knowing I get to spend more time with him.

As we walked down the hallway. I remembered we had to sing today.

\-- In Class --

"Louis Tomlinson. You're up."

"Thank you. I'll be singing, Call Me Maybe By Carly Rae Jepsen"

"You may begin."

I waited as the music started

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe? 

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way.

I beg, and borrow and steal  
I have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way. 

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe? 

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad.

Before you came into my life,  
I missed you so bad,  
And you should know that,  
I missed you so, so bad.

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe? 

Before you came into my life,  
I missed you so bad,  
I missed you so bad,  
I missed you so, so bad.

Before you came into my life,  
I missed you so bad,  
And you should know that,  
So call me, maybe?

When I finished everyone clapped.

"Good job. You can sit down now."

"WAIT. Before I do can I make an announcement?"

"Uh..." He paused looking at his watch. "Yes quickly please, class is about to end."

"Harry? I know I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, So date me, maybe?"

When I finished he jumped out of his seat ran up to the stage, tripping over the top step, catching himself. Then ran into my arms, he kissed me lightly, and yelled yes.

I was so happy he said yes, yet sad because all the 'friends' I had, left me, but I got new friends. Niall, Liam, Dani, Zayn, Josh D, and my step-sister El.

*~* Flashback Over *~*

I still smile remembering how they stuck by us thew out all the bullying, name calling, and teasing. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a bell ringing. I looked out the car window to see we were already at school. It's the last day until Christmas break.


	2. Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loves Niall, but has Danielle as a beard.  
> Niall loves Liam, but won't tell him.  
> Danialle loves Eleanor but has Liam as a beard.  
> Louis and Harry have bee dating fora while, and has decided to adopt a son.  
> Yes, this son happens to be older than Harry by a year, but he reminded them so much of themselves.  
> And Zayn... well he's supportive of them all. Why? Because he is happily, secretly dating Harry's step-brother Josh.
> 
> Who is Louis and Harry's adoptive son? None other than 19 year old George Shelley.
> 
> *Originally a Wattpad story. Co-Written by @Wave789*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Niall POV chapter-

=^.^= Niall's P.O.V. =^.^=

 

When we got to school I watched as Liam raced over to Danielle and gave her a hug. I have to force myself to look away before I start to cry. Why, because I Niall Horan am gay and in love with my best friend Liam Payne. He doesn't know thought, because he is dating Dani, and I don't want to ruin their relationship. Makes sense though though, captain of the football team is dating head cheerleader. Yes, Dani is head cheerleader.

BRING!!!

Well there's the warning bell, time to get my stuff for music. While I was walking to my locker, I saw Harry and Louis walking down the halls holding hands. I wish I could have that with Liam. As I turned the corner I see El, Louis-step-sister and school nerd, standing by her locker reading, and I also see Dani sitting on the bench on the opposite side of the hall watching her, rather intently. Wonder what's going on there? Probably nothing, better not get my hopes up.Then the final bell goes and I realize I still haven't gotten my stuff.

When I get to music I was late so every one watched me as I walked to my desk. Beside none other than Liam. I really like this class because we are all in it. Me, Liam Louis, Harry, Zayn, Josh, Dani, and El. I a lot like this class because it is really small, because other than us there are only three other people, another Josh, Jaymi, and JJ.

"Today class I will be putting you in groups of two, and you will be performing in the first class back from Christmas break." Mr. Paul, our music teacher, called out.

There was some cheers and some groans. The kids in our class don't like performing, just singing.

"The groups are; Danielle & Eleanor, Zayn & Josh D., Louis & Harry, Liam & Niall, and since we have a odd number of students, JJ, Jaymi, and Josh C. you can be a group of three. Now you have the rest of class to pick a song and start practicing."

I stood up and followed Liam to the far corner of the class. After a while we decided to do Give Your Heart A Break By: Demi Lovato, and by the sounds of it JJ, Jaymi, and Josh C. are doing Moves Like Jagger By: Maroon 5, Zayn and Josh D. are doing Dirty Little Secret By: The All American Rejects, Dani and El are doing Secret By: Maroon 5, and Louis and Harry are doing Call Me Maybe By: Carly Rae Jepsen. Just like when Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend, that was so cute.

School went by very s.l.o.w. but now we're all share, by 'we all' I mean me, Liam, Louis, Harry, Zayn, Josh D. because he's Harry's step-brother, El because she's Louis' step-sister, and Dani because she's our best friend, plus she's dating Liam.

There is one room for me, Liam, Harry, Louis, and Zayn. One room for Dani and El, and One room for Josh, he has to share when ever we have a guest over.

We have a pretty big house.

I was just coming out of the bathroom when Louis called everyone to the living room, because he and Harry had some "big news".

When we all gathered, they both had smiles on their faces that I thought their faces would spit in two.

"We have some big news. Me and Harry are-" He was cut off by Harry yelling very happily

"We're adopting"


	3. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loves Niall, but has Danielle as a beard.  
> Niall loves Liam, but won't tell him.  
> Danialle loves Eleanor but has Liam as a beard.  
> Louis and Harry have bee dating fora while, and has decided to adopt a son.  
> Yes, this son happens to be older than Harry by a year, but he reminded them so much of themselves.  
> And Zayn... well he's supportive of them all. Why? Because he is happily, secretly dating Harry's step-brother Josh.
> 
> Who is Louis and Harry's adoptive son? None other than 19 year old George Shelley.
> 
> *Originally a Wattpad story. Co-Written by @Wave789*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Harry POV chapter-

X.X Harry's P.O.V. X.X

So yesterday me and Lou told everybody we were going to adopt. They were all happy, except Josh because he found out he'd have to share his room with them, but he was soon happy when we promised him the kid would be a boy and now younger than 15.

So here we are, the London Orphanage. When we walked in, there was a lot of girls running around and the occasional boy. I hope there is more boys than this, they are all so young. We walked down the hallway following the signs to the office. When we got there, there was a boy sitting outside the office using his cellphone.

"Hey, I'm Harry, and this is Louis, my... errr... friend."

"Uh, hey I'm George." He quickly glanced up.

"Are you waiting to go in the office or..." I trailed off.

"No. I;m just sitting. You can go in if you want." He spoke looking at his phone.

We walked into the office, and was greeted by a lady sitting behind a desk.

"Hello? Can I halp you?" She asked rather rudly.

"Uh, yeah. We're here yo adopt."

"Alright, do you have any age & or gender preferences?"

"Yeah, Male, over 15."

"We have three children fifteen and over. Two are female but the other is male."

"Okay. Who is it? Can we meet him first?"

"Yes. Wait here." She opened the door and screamed down the hallway.

"GEORGE!!! Get down here now."

I looked at Louis, and whispered

"Do you think she's talking about that buy we met on our way in?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Yes Ms. Flack." A voice called, as the door was being opened.

"These two gentlemen wold like to meet you."

He walked in all the way, to reveal the kid we meet earlier.

"Them? I met them on their way in." He informed her.

"Okay, you've met him. Do you want to adopt him or not. I'm busy."

We looked at each other and replied in unison "Yes."

"What? Really? I'm really getting adopted?" We hear George ask.

"Yes. Now go pack your things before they change their minds." She said while pushing him out the door.

"Now boys, you realize he's 19."

I turned to Louis.

"Wow, a year older than me Boo. Are you sure?"

"That's going to be weird, but this just means he can be in all our classes." He replies with a smile.

"Yeah, your right it would be cool." I say turning back to Ms. Flack

"Can we get the forms?"

"Right here." She says throwing a booklet of forms at me.

\-- Back At The House --

"Guys get down here." I hear Lou call.

"Wait other people live here?" George asks.

"Yeaup." I reply.

Just then I hear loud foot steps running.

Liam and Niall were the first two, to come into the living room, from opposite sides of the room. They collided, sending Niall to the floor with Liam on top of him. They were already close, but they kept getting... closer?

When everybody else got here, they saw how Liam & Niall, who still haven't made an move to get up, still on the floor. They were just... laying there, staring into each others eyes. That's weird, I thought me and Lou were the only ones gay around here. They broke apart when Zayn coughed. The both stood up and blushed? I'll have to talk to them about that later. Right now I have to introduce all of them to George.

"Guys, this is George." I said pointing to George, who waved nervously.

"George. This is Niall," Niall walked up to him and gave him one of his "Horan Hugs" as we called them, then welcomed him to the "family".

"Liam" I countined then paused when Liam said hello and shook George's hand.

"Zayn" Zayn yelled

"Vas Happenin'!"

"Danielle and Eleanor." The both waved then Dani said to him,

"You can just call me Dani,and her El." She said with a smile.

"And Josh. You'll be sharing a room with him." Josh waved then walked over to George and picked up his bags, motioning for him to follow.

Once Josh and George were out of sight. Everyone slowly made there way out of the living room; first Dani & El, then Zayn, and finally Liam & Niall.

That just left me and Lou. Alone. I looked over to him to see he was already watching me. I slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed our foreheads together and he started leaning in, and I met him halfway. It started off slow, but quickly escalated when his tongue swept across my bottom lip. I decided to be stubborn and kept my mouth shut.

I felt his hands slide under my shirt causing me to gasp at the coldness of his hands. He took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I started moaning when his tongue massaged mine. We only broke apart when we heard a small cough.

"Hey, Dad?"

"George. I'm really sorry you had to find out this way. We were going to tell yo-" Lou started.

"It's okay. It's not like I hate you or anything. You guys saved me from the orphanage." He smiled. Which made me smile.

"You mean you have no problem with us being gay?" I questioned uncertain.

"No. I'm Bi, I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd take it."


	4. Louis & Niall & George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loves Niall, but has Danielle as a beard.  
> Niall loves Liam, but won't tell him.  
> Danialle loves Eleanor but has Liam as a beard.  
> Louis and Harry have bee dating fora while, and has decided to adopt a son.  
> Yes, this son happens to be older than Harry by a year, but he reminded them so much of themselves.  
> And Zayn... well he's supportive of them all. Why? Because he is happily, secretly dating Harry's step-brother Josh.
> 
> Who is Louis and Harry's adoptive son? None other than 19 year old George Shelley.
> 
> *Originally a Wattpad story. Co-Written by @Wave789*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Louis & Niall & George POV chapter-

8_8 Louis’ P.O.V 8_8

 

Me and Harry were alone in the house with our adoptive son. I was sat on my bed; legs cross with a thoughtful expression while I pondered on some stuff that was on my mind…

 

I’m so excited!

 

This kid George is perfect! He seems really fun and laid back, plus he’s completely fine with mine and Harry’s relationship!

 

I think he has a good shot at fitting into our group, I know that they’ll be fine with him being Bi, but I hope they’ll think he’s a fun, cool guy.

 

He is, Louis so I don't see why you would think that they won't like him...

I know, but I just can't help worrying.

Stop being a negative Nancy, he'll be fine.

I know inner Louis, I know.

 

I was getting bored of talking to myself, so I decided that I suddenly wanted some company, I ran down stairs squealing and jumped on an unsuspecting Harry’s back.

 

He smiled at me over his shoulder.

 

"What are you so excited about?"

 

"George."

 

I simply answered. He understood what I meant perfectly, one of the many reasons why I love him, and sure as heck not the only one.

 

He chuckled.

 

"I know, he’s great isn’t he… It’s still a bit weird that he’s older than me but I’ll get used to it eventually"

 

I gave a slight nod and a smile then jumped off Harry’s back.

 

I ran into the kitchen screaming

 

"I WANT HOT CHOCOLAAATTTEEEE!!!"

 

Harry laughed and followed me in, getting out the cups and the cocoa powder. I set my working area and heated the water, now all I have to do is remember the steps that Hazzabear taught me.

 

1- Pour the hot water in the cup

 

2- Use two spoons full of powder

 

3- Mix them in carefully

 

4- Drop the cup on t- Shit!

 

 

A loud crash echoed throughout the kitchen, I bet you could hear it all the way from little Georgie’s room.

 

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard frantic footsteps go down the stairs. Seconds later, George’s head peeked out the kitchen door.

 

 

"What happened?!"

 

"I forgot how to make hot chocolate properly"

 

I smiled sheepishly at the ground. George gave me a weird look; after all he isn’t used to the weirdness of this home yet.

 

Harry just laughed it off and picked up my mess. Probably knowing that something was gonna go wrong, he had already made three cups of the chocolaty beverage, just in case George wanted to join us.

 

I invited him to sit with us at the table. We sipped our cocoa silently for a couple of minutes before it dawned on me that all we really knew about George was his name and his age.

 

"So Georgie boy, do you mind telling us about your life before and in the orphanage?"

 

George looked a bit uneasy and had a distant look in his eye, probably remembering bad memories.

 

"You don’t have to tell us if it makes you uncomfortable." Harry cooed.

 

"No, it’s okay. I want to. You guys made me feel welcomed and I know that I can trust you."

 

I put a hand on his shoulder and Harry shyly took his hand to show him that we were there for him.

 

He took a shaky breath and started his story.

 

"I used to have a nice life, my parents were happy, I even had two little twin sisters called Izzy and Bella. My folks were very calm and tolerant, they wouldn’t have hurt a fly we were the example of a perfect family. Then one day, I was watching my little blond haired, brown eyed siblings. They were flying a kite in a field that was parallel to a road; I turned my back for just a second and the next thing I knew I heard a heart wrenching scream and a horrifying crunching sound. I turned around slowly, expecting the worst. What I saw was the vision that still haunts my nightmares now. All that was left of Izzy and Bella was a bloody mess of guts and bones, there was nothing we could do, and the smiling pair was gone forever."

 

My eyes widen in horror at what he was telling us, this story was incredibly sad and I had a feeling that he still had more to throw at us. George was a trembling, sobbing mess by now, so I pulled him on my lap, rubbing his back soothingly and whispered calm words in his ear.

 

After about ten minutes, he had calmed down enough to keep going with his sad tale. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to hear it tough, I was already having trouble holding back my tears. But this was bringing us closer and I knew I had to go through with it.

 

George wiped a couple of tears off his cheeks and continued.

 

"After that, nothing was ever the same. My parents blamed me for their death even though I was only ten and couldn’t have stopped the accident from happening. My mum started drinking and quit her job. She would leave to go to the pub in the early hours, and came back at night… Sometimes she would leave for days and days and I didn’t know if she would ever come back. One day, she didn’t and when she left, nothing was holding my father back. He started beating me badly; I almost died a few times. I was living in constant fear or my father and of what he could do to me. Sometimes he would ship me off to my Uncle Peter’s house. It wasn’t any better there. Uncle would do…. Unspeakable things to me."

 

At those words, I started crying, cuddled up in Harry’s chest. I knew what George meant by unspeakable things and I know that no child should ever have to go through that.

 

George needed to finish, confiding in someone was helping him get better so I let him.

 

"Eventually, my dad had enough and he shipped me off to the orphanage. I had no friends there, being the oldest by at least a few years, but it was better than being at ‘’home’’ with my ‘’father’’. I didn’t think I would ever get adopted; all the couples ever look at is the younger kids. Then you guys came along and I will forever be grateful to you for giving me real home."

 

We engulfed in a group hug comforting George who just basically relived the worst moments of his life.

 

But, I couldn’t help but smile trough the tears thinking that we were now a lot more comfortable with each other than we were a couple hours ago.

 

 

=^. ^= Niall’s P.O.V =^. ^=

 

I had been caught up in my thoughts all afternoon. I had been walking around the neighborhood trying to clear my head.

 

I kept thinking about Larry and how they get to be happy together while I had to sit there and watch Liam be all hot and perfect and couldn’t do anything about it.

 

Why did he have to be straight and dating the perfect head cheerleader Danielle?!

 

It hurt me so much that I couldn’t be with him when I loved him with all my heart.

 

From his sandy blond hair that I just want to run my fingers into, to his deep chocolate brown eyes. The way his nose scrunches up when he laughs or the way he’s always protective of us… His pouty pink lips that I just want to kiss until they’re swollen…. I am undeniably head over heels with him….

 

I didn’t want to ruin his relationship tough, Dani’s a sweet girl, I couldn’t do that to her. Plus he’s my best friend, I can’t risk losing him and any relationship with him is better than none at all. So I just suffer in silence. Slowly dying whenever I see him with Danielle.

 

I sighed and walked in the front door. I saw Larry and George in the kitchen with tear streaks down their cheeks and puffy eyes.

 

Deciding to lighten the mood, I walked in yelling.

 

"NANDOOOOOOO’SSSS"

 

"What’s Nando’s?" George asked in a perplexed voice.

 

I gasped loudly.

 

"You’ve never been to Nando’s?!"

 

He shake his head, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

 

"Then you haven’t lived!!"

 

Without giving him the time to react, I grabbed him and pulled him towards my car with Larry trailing behind.

 

 

*_* George’s P.O.V *_*

 

 

That blond haired bloke, Niall, had taken me to his car and we were making our way towards Ninda’s I think it was called? Wait… no…. that’s not it… NANDO’S!! THAT’S IT! Anyway, we were going towards Nando’s and the three goofballs were singing loudly along to the radio when one of my favorite songs came on…

 

I began to sing along also….

 

 

«I don't know if you're ready to go

 

Where I'm willing to take you girl

 

I will feel every inch of your skin

 

And you know I can rock your world

 

Imma be the calm in the storm you're looking for

 

I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down

 

I don't mind if you lie in my bed

 

We can stay here forever now.

 

Ouuu oohhh

 

Turn off the lights

 

Take off your clothes

 

Turn on the stereo

 

Ouuu oohhh

 

Give up the fight

 

I'm in control

 

Why don't you let it go.

 

Yeah, I wanna know you inside out

 

I'll spend my life trying to figure out

 

Just close your eyes and shut your mouth

 

And let me kiss you inside out.

 

I don't care if you steal all my air

 

We can breath in together as one

 

It's all right if you're here every night

 

Waking up with you in the sun

 

We start with an hour and we find we waste the day

 

Kicking back with the love we found.

 

I don't mind if you lie in my bed

 

We can stay here forever now

 

Ouuu oohhh

 

Turn off the lights

 

Take off your clothes

 

Turn on the stereo

 

Ouuu oohhh

 

Give up the fight

 

I'm in control

 

Why don't you let it go

 

Yeah, I wanna know you inside out

 

I'll spend my life trying to figure out

 

Just close your eyes and shut your mouth

 

And let me kiss you inside out.

 

Let me love you, let me love you

 

Let me love you babe.

 

Let me love you, let me love you

 

Let me love you babe.

 

Let me love you, let me love you

 

Let me love you babe.

 

Let me love you, let me love you

 

Let me love you babe.

 

I don't mind if you lie in my bed

 

We can stay here forever now.

 

Ouuu oohhh

 

Turn off the lights

 

Take off your clothes

 

Turn on the stereo

 

Ouuu oohhh

 

Give up the fight

 

I'm in control

 

Why don't you let it go

 

Just let it go.

 

Yeah, I wanna know you inside out

 

I'll spend my life trying to figure out

 

Just close your eyes and shut your mouth

 

And let me kiss you inside out.

 

I wanna know you inside out.

 

I'll spend my life trying to figure out

 

Just close your eyes and shut your mouth

 

And let me kiss you inside out. »

 

 

When I finished singing, the trio was looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

 

"Y- you can s-sing…" Niall stuttered.   
Harry and Louis were still looking absolutely gobsmacked.

 

I smiled blushing.

 

"Yeah I had nothing to do at the orphanage so I just spent all my time signing, it was my escape."

 

They finally closed their mouths and giant grins took place instead of the surprised expression they had a couple seconds ago.

 

"That’s fantastic!" Louis exclaimed.

 

"Yeah! " Harry agreed.

 

"You could sing with us when we have campfires this summer!" Niall added excitedly.

 

My cheeks were hurting from smiling, for once in my life I felt like I belonged somewhere.

 

 

=^. ^= Niall’s P.O.V =^. ^=

 

When we arrived at Nando’s George just stood there, unsure of what to do.

 

I rolled my eyes, amateur. I still can’t believe he’s never been to Nando’s! Poor kid…

 

I ordered him the Peri Peri Chicken; it’s the best dish to start off with if you’ve never been here.

 

After getting our order we sat down and George hesitantly dug in.

 

He took a smile bite and smiled in contentment before gobbling down the whole thing.

 

I laughed light heartily, this kid is gonna have no problem fitting into our small group of friends…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Gaby (Co-Writter)


	5. Harry & Liam & Niall & More Liam & More Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loves Niall, but has Danielle as a beard.  
> Niall loves Liam, but won't tell him.  
> Danialle loves Eleanor but has Liam as a beard.  
> Louis and Harry have bee dating fora while, and has decided to adopt a son.  
> Yes, this son happens to be older than Harry by a year, but he reminded them so much of themselves.  
> And Zayn... well he's supportive of them all. Why? Because he is happily, secretly dating Harry's step-brother Josh.
> 
> Who is Louis and Harry's adoptive son? None other than 19 year old George Shelley.
> 
> *Originally a Wattpad story. Co-Written by @Wave789*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Harry & Liam & Niall & More Liam & More Niall POV chapter-

X.X Harry's P.O.V X.X

 

When we came back from Nandos, George was already asking when we can go back.

I' sure he'll fit in with our group in no time, especially with Niall. Ahahaha.

Now me and Niall are going to give Liam the Nandos that Niall made us buy him. Then when we asked if we should buy some for anybody else, he said that we could, but he was going to buy his Lili some food. Now I'm really annoyed because I'm walking up the stairs with a very worried Niall beside me.

"Do you think Li will like the food I - err - we got him?"

"Will he get mad we didn't get him something different?"

"What if --"

"Niall. SHUT UP! He'll love anything you get him."

"What? How do you know? Has he said anything to you. Actually, never mind. I need to stop rambling." He looked down at his feet sheepishly.

 

^.=.^ Liam's P.O.V. ^.=.^ (When Niall, Harry, Louis, and George are still at Nandos.)

"I don't know Dani. He probably isn't even gay." I complained to Danielle.

"You never know if you don't try." She tried to comfort me.

"Anyway, if there was a chance he was gay. He wouldn't be interested in me." I sighed.

"Liam. SHUT UP. For all we know, he could be head over heels in love with you." She tied again, pausing to take a breath.  
"We should break up. It's only hurting yourself. And possibly Niall." I was about to agree when I thought of something.

"Oh yeah?!? Well what about waht your doing to yourself with El? You could be hurting her by dating me. So don't try to blame it all on me." I yelled getting mad.

"Fine. How about, You talk to Niall, and I'll talk to El? And we'll see how they both feel, to make us both fel better?" She tried reasoning. I nodded and she left.

Once she left I flopped on my back onto my bed, and sighed to my celing.

"Niall. Why can't you love me?"

I din't hear the door open until I heard a cough and saw a blond head if hair leave our shared room. But Harry was still standing there.

When did they get home?

"Uh hey Liam. Brought you some Nandos." He said.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask nervously.

What if Niall heard me, and is now mad at me for liking him.

"Well, me and Niall came up here just in time to hear you sat "Niall. Why can't you love me" then he left quickly saying he had to go do something." He told me.

Crap. He knows.

"Did he look mad?" I ask shyly looking at my hands in my lap.

"No, actually. He looked kind of happy." Harry said as he made his way over to me.

"Did he say what he had to do?" I ask hopefully.

"He said something about telling Eleanor. And news. And... I don't know mate he was talking to himself." He said sighing slightly.

=^.^= Niall's P.O.V. =^.^=

I CAN'T BELIEVE LIAM FUCKING PAYNE ACTUALLY LIKES ME BACK!

I have to go tell Eleanor. She's the one I've been talking to. Telling her all my secrets.

"El! El! El! Guess what!" I yell bursting into he and Dani's room.

"Ni! Ni! Ni! What?" She mocked me.

"You'll never guess what happened." I say flopping onto her bed.

"You went to Nandos and finally got a Nandos Black Card."

"No," I sighed "They only give those to celebrities."

"Okay. Well, what did you wanna tell me?"

"It's about Liam."

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Did he tell you something?"

"No. Well yes. But, by accident."

"Really! What did he say? Tell me. Tell me please." She dragged out the 'e'.

"He said..." I paused.

"Niall. No stalling." She warned me.

"Okay. Okay." I held my hands up in the 'I'm innocent' look.

"He said. And these are his exact words. "Niall. Why can't you love me?""

"What did you do?"

"I ran. I ran here."

"What! Niall! How could you? He probably thinks you hate him now. Go fix it. Now!"

"But--"

"No buts. Go fix it."

"Fine. But, what if he won't talk to me? What if he doesn't actually mean it? What if--"

"Don't live your life thinking what if because later in life you'll still be wondering what if but instead of thinking what if i do that you'll be thinking what if I did that and for all you know. This could end beautifully."

"Fine I'll go talk to him." I started walking towards the door.

"Wait Niall."

"Yes?"

"What does this mean for Danielle? Would she fancy me?"

"I don't know. Go talk to her and find out." I suggested.

"Okay. Thanks Niall." She smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh. Uh, hey Niall. Can I talk to El?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah totally. I was just going to talk to Li." I smiled at her.

When I got to mine and the boys room I was about to knock when the door opened and Liam ran out knocking me over onto my back with him landing on top of me. Like how we landed a couple hours ago when George got here.

Oh, how I wish I could have kissed him then. I bet his lips would feel like clouds, they're so big and they look so soft and--

Next thing I know I feel someone push my head down making mine and Liam's lips collide. And Louis and George's voices in the background cheering.

"Whooo! Go Niall!" That was Louis.

"C'mon Liam. Yeahh!" And that was George.

I realised neither of us are moving and I start to pull away. Only to be pulled back by Liam. This time, our lips moving in perfect sync.

When we broke apart we were both breathing heavy.

"Uh, Ni. I wanted to um, talk to you?" He said, but his voice raised in the end making it sound like a question.

He's so cute. Focus Niall, focus.

"Oh, okay. Lets go into our room Li." I said as he stood up offering his hand to pull me up.

Once we were both standing, he snaked his arm around my waist leading me into our room. As soon as he closed the door we hear George yell.

"USE PROTECTION!!!" Yup. He's having no problem fitting in with our group.

"So Li what is it--" I stopped talking when Liam pushed me down onto his bed.

**** Slight Mature Content. ***

He straddled me and attacked my lips hungrily. He pulled away, and stated.

"I've been waiting six years to do this, and I'm not stopping here." And he didn't stop.

^.=.^ Liam's P.O.V. ^.=.^

I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and waited for him to open but he didn't open. So I tried again. But he still didn't open. I mean, he is kissing me back, so he must like me back, even if it's only a little

Then I get an idea and I stick my icy cold hands under his shirt causing his to gasp. I take this time to stick my tongue into his mouth.

I explored every nook, every crany, every single inch of his mouth. I don't know if he'll ever let me do this again, so I'm taking advantage of the time I have now.

I slowly bring my hand farther down to his pant and start palming him threw his jeans. Wow, his jeans are really annoying right now. I pull apart from him to catch my breath, only to re-attach my lips to his collar bone. Slowly making my way down.

He starts to play with the hem of my shirt and I understand he wants it off, so I release my lips long enough for him to pull my shirt over my head and pull his shirt over his head. I reattach my lips to his and start un-zipping his pants when Zayn comes in the room.

*** Mature content over.... For now xP***

"Hey guys, dinner's read-- Oh god. Sorry guys. Um-- err yeah. I'll just go."

We broke apart and stared at Zayn wide-eyed as he left.

"Niall. I'm so sorry. I understand if you hat--"

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold the phone Li. I could never hate you. I- actually- kind of-- eghfrjkld igfd." He coughed out the last part.

"Huh, what was that Ni? I didn't hear you." I said cupping my hand over my ear.

"I said," He sighed "I kind of enjoyed it."

"You did? Really? Wow. That's great." I smiled.

"Li?"

"Yea?"

"What about Danielle? What does this make us?"

"Danielle will understand. I promise." I smiled as I leaned down to peck his lips.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be the one to be responsible to break you up." He said really fast.

"Positive Ni. Now, put on your shirt and lets go get dinner." He nodded eagerly. As I was about to go out to the hall Niall stopped me.

"Uh Li. You might want to fix your pants." I looked down and realised I had a hard on.

"Crap. Um, I need to go to the loo."

"No Li, leave it. And after dinner I'll help you with your problem." I laughed but reluctantly agreed.

When we got down stairs we were greeted with a round of applause, cheers, and whistles.

I heard Niall groan beside me.

"Zaaaaynnn. You weren't supposed to tell everybody."

He buried his face in my chest. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the top of his head.

"Finally! Li, it took you Long enough." Everyone stopped cheering and stared at Danielle.

"What?" Dani asked innocently.

"You're happy Liam likes Niall? You're dating him, and even after hearing how Zayn walked in on them about to have sex. You're still happy about them?" Harry asked.

"ZAYN! WE WERE NOT ABOUT TO HAVE SEX!" Nialll screamed buring his face back into my chest.

"Oh really? So Liam sucking off your face. Both shirtless, him starting to un-zip your jeans. And the fact you both have sex hair, you have love bites all over your neck and you both have raging hard ons. Mean you were'nt about to have sex?" He smirked knowing he's probably right.

"I would probably not have sex with Liam" Niall replied.

"Uhhh." I gasped. "What? Ni? You wouldn't have sex with me?" I asked playfully hurt.

He shook his head and laughed at me and Dani replied to Harry.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be happy? Li's happy, so why shouldn't I be happy for him?" She asked.

"Oh. Danielle, we didn't tell them."

"Tell us what? Is something wrong?" Niall asked concerned.

"No no. Nothing bad Ni. I promise." I tell him.

"We weren't really dating." Dani started. "We were faking. Li wanted to see in Niall likes him. Which he does. And I wanted to see if -- someone -- likes me back. And they do." She finished.

Wait she's talking about El. She told me she liked El. El likes her back!

"Well in that case. I really can't wait for after dinner now." Niall whispered seductively into my ear.

=^.^= Niall's P.O.V. =^.^=

"Well in that case. I really can't wait for after dinner now." I whispered seductively into Liam's ear.

"Woah Liam! Got a problem?" Louis blurted out laughing.

"Niall, I think Liam might need some help in his lower region." George smirked.

Liam blushed a red I didn't think was possible.

Then I got an idea.

"Good idea George." I turned to grab Liam's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"Have a nice dinner. Make sure to save us some."

I heard them all groan, knowing they'll be hearing more than just the usual dinner conversation this meal.

Once we got to our shared room, I pushed him in and locked the door behind me. Once the door was locked I straddled him on the first bed, that just happened to be Louis. Sorry Louis.

 

**Don't know if this counts for mature content so I'm just going to warn you now. :)**

 

I start kissing his neck roughly creating a nice bruise, then I tear off his shirt and run my tongue down to his right nipple sucking ever so lightly, massaging the left between my index and thumb.

After hearing a satisfying moan escape Liam's lips I continue down to his navel following his treasure trail down to his pant line.

Tracing his V-line with my finger tips.

I grabbed the zipper between my teeth and looped my fingers over the top of his , pants, and slowly pull the zipper down. Once it was down I yank off his pants and chuck them to the side somewhere to th side, and palm him threw his boxers. Making him moan my name.

"Niiiiaallllll"

He started bucking his hips into my hand. While I continued sucking his neck.

"Mmm... Niiii."

I looked up to his face taking in all his features, but he took this time to flip us over so he was straddling me.

"As much as I love Controlling Niall. I'm taking over." He growled into my ear.

"Mmhh Li."

He started palming me threw my jeans that are now uncomfortably tight.

"Liii. off nooowww." I gasped.

"Gladly." He ripped off my jeans. I mean literally ripped. I can't wear them any more.

"Will you guys shut up! We're trying to sleep."

I look over at the clock, it reads 12:49 am in big neon red numbers.

"Hey Li."

"Mmm?" He hummed.

"Bed time." I smirked standing up. Only to be yanked onto his bed.

"No, Ni. You sleep with me now." He said quietly.

"Nope Li." I laughed standing up.

"What? Why not?" He whined.

"I only sleep with my boyfriend." I said chuckling.

"We're not dating?" He asked sadly.

"You never asked me." I play punched his shoulder.

"Well then. Niall Horan, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked expectantly.

"I don't know. I'm to tired to make long-term decisions. I'll give you your answer in the morning." I pecked his lips lightly.

"Night Li." I said cheekily.

"Night Ni." He grumbled.


	6. Eleanor & Niall & Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loves Niall, but has Danielle as a beard.  
> Niall loves Liam, but won't tell him.  
> Danialle loves Eleanor but has Liam as a beard.  
> Louis and Harry have bee dating fora while, and has decided to adopt a son.  
> Yes, this son happens to be older than Harry by a year, but he reminded them so much of themselves.  
> And Zayn... well he's supportive of them all. Why? Because he is happily, secretly dating Harry's step-brother Josh.
> 
> Who is Louis and Harry's adoptive son? None other than 19 year old George Shelley.
> 
> *Originally a Wattpad story. Co-Written by @Wave789*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Eleanor & Niall & Liam POV chapter-

O.o Eleanor's P.O.V. o.O

I was sat at the table with the others totally fangirling about how cute Niam looked together! But I would be lying if I told you that that was the reason I was excited... Dani likes me! She really likes me! I smirked when she said that she looked someone and that that someone liked her back, knowing she was talking about me. I sighed dreamily thinking back to earlier this evening...

Niall had just left after talking about his Liam situation and how he had overheard Liam say that he liked him or something like that.

I was happy that he was finally taking a chance on the love of his life.

With Liam out of the way, or more specifically, out of the closet. That meant that I had a slightly bigger chance with Danielle.

I have this massive crush on Dani and Niall is the only one that knows about it.

I told him when he found me outside, a sobbing mess, the night Danielle and Liam got together.

He was freaking out and trying to calm me down and I just broke.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and after I'd told him, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Anyway, I was debating either to take a chance and tell Dani how I felt and risk our friendship, or keep it all in even if my heart was breaking even more everyday. I didn't have the chance to ponder it threw properly when the beautiful girl herself interrupted my inner conflict. She looked breath taking, as always. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a deep V purple top, some black flats, a few silver bracelets (A/N Let's pretend that both of us have a fashion sense. xD) and her curly brown hair was cascading down her shoulders. I felt my breath hitch when she looked into my dull eyes (A/N I don't have anything against El's eyes, it's just in the story.) with her chocolaty brown ones. She looked nervous, she didn't meet my gaze again after that initial contact and she was fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. She took a deep breath a seemed to put herself together, when she finally looked up.

"I have something to say..." We both said at the same time.

"You first."

"No, you first."

We chuckled and finally agreed to Danielle's suggestion of saying it at the same time.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for what I was about to blurt out, she seems to be doing the same thing.

"I really like you." We both said at the same time.

I looked up surprised and blushed.

She smiled brightly at me and slowly started to lean in.

This is it, I thought. This is the moment that I've been waiting to happen for so long. Our lips were just inches apart and my eyes fluttered shut.

Finally, out lips met. Every fiber of my being was lit on fire. Her lips were as soft as clouds and I could smell the aroma of vanilla and cinnamon that was distinctly hers when I breathed in deeply through my nose. He lips were like a drug. My drug. And I needed my hit. I couldn't get enough.

We didn't deepen the kiss though; it was already perfect, just like her.

I focused back on the real world. I looked up at Danielle who was interacting excitedly with George, using big hand motions and I grinned from ear to ear.

Best. Day. Ever.

 

=^.^= Niall's P.O.V. =^.^=

I woke up to the sweet smell of sizzling bacon, eggs, pancakes and tea. 

Not bothering with actual clothes, I rushed down i the stairs in my boxers. When I tumbled into the kitchen, I was met with the sight of Liam my supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend cooking. Boyfriend. Liam is my boyfriend. I love saying that, or in this case, thinking that!

I wrapped my arms around his toned waist and kissed his neck, feeling him shiver. I smirked knowing I did that to him.

"Morning Love."

Liam smiled at me over his shoulder before answering.

"Morning! I hope you're hungry." I chuckled and Liam smiled.

"Right. Stupid question..." I nodded, agreeing and sat on a stool.

He set a plate filled to the brim with delicious looking food down in front of me. I smelt heavnly and I eyed it hungrily before digging in.

In a matter of minutes, I was done.

"Go get dressed Niall and meet me down here in ten."

"Where are we going?" I asked him perplexed. He smiled deviously, that can't be good.

"It's a surprise Ni." I grunted.

"Liiaaammmmm." I whined. "You know I hate surprises!" He chuckled amused, I pouted. 

"I know Niall, but this is a good surprise. Now stop acting like a child and go get gressed."

I huffed. I don not act like a child. 

None the less, I obeyed him and went upstairs.

I plowed through my entire wardrobe before settling with some tan chinos, a red polo and some white Supras. I then styled my hair into it's usually small quiff and joined Lili downstairs.

He looked up, smiling softly and walked behind me. I was confused at first but soon caught on when he blindfolded me.

"Liammmm." I groaned. "Do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Yes love, not come on."

He tugged on my hand and I knew we stepped outside when the cold air hit me. I heard the door lock and he proceeded to drag me down the street.

I felt like we had been walking for hours when we finally came to a stop. Liam took off my blindfold and gasped.

The scenery in front of my eyes was simply beautiful.

We were in what seemed to be a secluded area in the woods. The leafless trees we glazed over with ice and the whole area seemed to sparkle under the sun. 

In the middle of the opening wa a little gazebo with a guitar balanced against it. Liam picked it up and beckoned me over. I sat cross-legged and waited for him to start. He began to strum lightly and sang softly, changing the lyrics a little.

"Settle down with me,

Cover me up,

Cuddle me in,

Lie down with me,

And hold me in your arms,

And your heart'ss against my chest,

Your lips pressed in my neck,

I'm falling for your eyes,

But they don't know me yet,

And with a feeling I'll forget,

I'm in love now,

Kiss me like you wanna be loved,

You wanna be loved,

You wanna be loved,

This feels like falling in love,

Falling in love,

We're falling in love,

Settle down with me,

And I'll be your safety,

You'll be my baby,

I was made to keep your body warm,

But I'm cold as the wind blows,

So hold me in your arms,

Oh no,

My heart's against your chest,

Your lips pressed in my neck,

I'm falling for your eyes,

But they don't know me yet,

And with this feeling I'll forget,

I'm in love now,

Kiss me like you wanna be loved,

You wanna be loved,

You wanna be loved,

This feels like falling in love,

Falling in love,

We're falling in love,

Yeah I've been feeling everything,

From hate to love,

From love to lust,

From lust to truth,

I guess that's how I know you,

So I hold you close to help you give it up,

So kiss me like you wanna be loved,

You wanna be loved,

You wanna be loved,

This feels like falling in love,

Falling in love,

We're falling in love,

Kiss me like you wanna be loved,

You wanna be loved,

You wanna be loved,

This feels like falling in love,

Falling in love,

We're falling in love."

I smiled when he changed lady to baby to avoid making me uncomfortable.

When he finished, I walked over to him and placed my palm on his red cheek.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

I kissed him slowly, enjoying the warmth he was giving me.

It was a picture perfect moment, the snowflakes lightly falling from the sky, no one bothered us and just the fact that I could finally call Liam mine.

 

^.=.^ Liam's P.O.V. ^.=.^

Nial and I had been lying on the ground, in the snow just enjoying eachother's presence when noon came 'round. I brought a shivering Nialler back home and heated up some homemade soup and hot chocolate.

We changed into some sweats and T-shirts and decided to have a movie marathon.

Niall went into the living room to pick a selection of movies and I returned to the kitchen.

I poured some M&M's and Skittles into two separate bowls and popped a few bags of popcorn. I entered the living room with the snacks and a big bottle of Coke.

I set them down on the coffee table and cuddled up to my Niall on the couch.

Yes, he's my Niall now, I official claimed him.

I pressed play to being the first movie and held Nal's hand under the blanket, this is truly perfect.

I'm glad Niall enjoyed out litle escapade. 

I would do anything to see a smile light up his face and watch it reach his icy blue eyes, making them twinkle. He really was beautiful. Like an angle and no one else but me could have him.

That thought made me realize, yet again, how incredibly lucky I was that he picked me over everyone else. I sighed contently and focused on the pictures that were moving on the screen.

 

**** Time Laps. ****

It was about 1 AM and we had gotten through all the Toy Stories, Greese, Love Actually, and Chronicle.

We were just starting the first Harry Potter and we were both getting sleepy. I heard Niall's breathing become slow and steady and felt his chest rising up and down in a comforting rhythm.

I shut off the T.V and snuggled into his side, falling asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Gaby (Co-writter)


	7. Harry & Niall & Unknown & Louis & Audrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loves Niall, but has Danielle as a beard.  
> Niall loves Liam, but won't tell him.  
> Danialle loves Eleanor but has Liam as a beard.  
> Louis and Harry have bee dating fora while, and has decided to adopt a son.  
> Yes, this son happens to be older than Harry by a year, but he reminded them so much of themselves.  
> And Zayn... well he's supportive of them all. Why? Because he is happily, secretly dating Harry's step-brother Josh.
> 
> Who is Louis and Harry's adoptive son? None other than 19 year old George Shelley.
> 
> *Originally a Wattpad story. Co-Written by @Wave789*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Harry & Niall & Unknown & Louis & Audrey POV chapter-

x.x Harry’s P.O.V x.x

 

I woke up to the sound of loud, obnoxious snoring. I turned around in the bed and was met with a head of feathery, light brown hair. I shifted to get a better look at Lou’s face. He looked so young and peaceful when he was sleeping… almost innocent. Of course I knew better than to mistake Louis for innocent, someone had suggested the idea one time and I had laughed until my ribs were hurting. Louis had just frowned, insulted, then chuckled because no one knows Louis better than himself and he knows full well the depths of his twisted mind, so he had no choice but to snicker at the absurdity of the comment.

 

In the present moment, Lou looked so… un-Louis like, that I just had to do something about it. I got up, slowly so I wouldn’t make the bed creek, and silently walked towards the kitchen. I got the can of whipped cream and a couple feathers. I know that this prank is so over-used but it’s a classic and it’s still hilarious so I don’t care…

 

I sprayed a dollop -okay maybe a bit more than that- of whipped cream on Louis’ hand. I stepped back a bit a started tickling his nose with the feathers. He let out an annoyed groan and stirred a bit but didn’t move his hand. Not giving up I continued rubbing his nostrils with the feather until he brought his hand up to his face, the whipped cream splattering everywhere.

 

His eyes shot open in surprise, looking around frantically. They fell on me and Louis’ facial expression changed from shock, to understanding and finally settled with glaring at me, a bit jokingly trough the sugary topping. My hands flew up to my face to try -and fail- to stifle my laughter.

 

«Harry…» Louis said warningly, a glimmer of amusement visible in his eyes.

 

«Yes Boo?»

 

«Run…»

 

Laughing like a maniac, I took off down the stairs stumbling into the living room where Niam were cuddled up together on the couch.

 

Louis chased after me, whipped cream flying a bit all over the place. He caught up with me about mid-way across the room and tackled me to the ground. Smirking, I flipped us over, starring down at a nervous Louis.

 

Slowly I started licking all the cream off of his face, starting with his forehead and trailing down his cheeks to reach his mouth. I kissed him slowly, savoring the feeling of his soft lips against mine. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in willingly. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, chasing away the taste of the dessert whip I previously had and replacing it with Louis’ own indescribable taste.

 

We were interrupted by Niall smacking us across then head with a pillow.

 

«Oi! Get a room! Do Liam and I snog right in front of you guys?!» I rolled my eyes playfully at the Irishman and chuckled.

 

«Actually, yes, yes you do…»

 

Niall huffed in indignation and crossed his arms, pouting.

 

«Well at least we don’t do it in front of innocent eyes» He argued. I laughed.

 

«Yeah Niall, sureee… You’re about as innocent as a cat with a bird in his mouth.» He may fool everyone else but us, his closest mates knew that the blond haired lad was far from innocent.

 

Whining, Niall turned to his boyfriend.

 

«Liliiii…. Tell them I’m innocent.»

 

Liam just stood up, ruffling his other half’s hair in adoration and left the room chuckling. Niall ran off after him yelling.

 

«Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!»

 

Louis turned back to me, pecking me lightly on the lips before standing up.

 

«Where are you going BooBear?»

 

He turned back, looking at me with a mischievous grin before running upstairs.

 

He came back about five minutes later, still smiling as wide except this time he was carrying a small green remote. He pressed purple button labelled expergiscimini vocatione, trust Louis to come up with such complex names. Immediately Justin Bieber’s Baby began blasting out, making the house tremble.

 

High pitched screams were heard throughout the house, most likely Eleanor and Danielle’s, and loud groans followed seconds after.

 

The two girls stumbled sleepily down the stairs, glaring at Louis who was known for his unusual wake up calls, followed closely by a disheveled George.

 

He gave us all a curious glance, evidently confused. I chuckled.

 

«You’ll get used to it.» He only nodded as a response, product of being only half awake.

 

Last to come down were Josh and Zayn. The Bradford native (A/N native means born there right? If so was Zayn born in Bradford? I know he lived there but… :S) was clearly not amused, a grumpy look on his face. His hair was messy, going in every direction a clear sign that he just woke up. I was glad he didn’t have a mirror at his disposition right now because he would be freaking out and probably would’ve tore Louis head off, an action that he looked quite close to commit at this moment.

 

The small group stood at the bottom of the stairs with their arms crossed, waiting impatiently for Louis to explain himself. George didn’t imitate the rest of them though; he still had a confused look on his face, his sleepy mind having trouble processing what was happening.

 

I wondered why Louis had woken them up, everyone being exhausted because we all went to bed really late yesterday. I checked the time; 6h30 p.m… Talk about sleeping in eh? (A\N education on stereotypes… contrary to what people for some reason tend to think, we Canadians do not use that word all the time… I had actually never said it up to about a year ago and even now I only use it if I feel like being stereotypical or if it seems like a good time to use it… I on the other hand say 'eh?' A LOT)

 

Louis took a deep breath and then yelled out:

 

«WE’RE GOING TO THE CLUUUBBB!!» at the top of his lungs.

 

We all looked around at each other, silently agreeing, Zayn’s mood seeming considerably improved.

 

«LAST ONE DRESSED AND READY IS A ROTTEN EGG!» Lou belted.

 

After that, all hell broke loose. I rushed upstairs, already starting to take off my dirty shirt to be ready as fast as possible. Trust Louis to turn everything into a small competition.

 

Throwing everything around in my room I smirked to myself; Let the games begin…

 

 

 

 

=^.^= Niall’s P.O.V =^.^=

 

 

I run into my room super pumped. WOOO! CLUBBING! FU©K YES! The Irish lion of Godzilla could really use a drink.

 

I put on some light blue skinny jeans and a tight black T-shirt. Then, I slipped on a few bracelets and some white converses and ran downstairs.

 

When I came down I saw that I was the first one done, celebrating in my head I walked into the kitchen seeing as I was hungry. When I walked through the door I saw that Liam was already in there pouring himself some water. I smirked, time for a bit of fun.

 

I walked over to him and slipped my hands around his waist, turning him around. I captured his lips with mine, kissing him softly until I pulled away, moving towards his jaw line. I left butterfly kisses on his jaw and neck, locating his sweet spot. I licked and sucked at it to make sure a mark would be left. A few low moans escaped through his parted lips. I pulled away from the bruise and returned to kissing his soft pink lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth, exploring every corner of it. He groaned into my mouth and I ground my hips down onto his, earning another moan and a small whimper of want. I felt a bulge growing in his lower region and I smirked, pulling away. I pecked his lips again softly before turning around with a wink, walking away, swaying my hips a bit more than considered normal.

 

I walked back in the living room to see that the rest of the group was ready to go and waiting for me and Liam.

 

A couple minutes later a flustered and blushing Liam joined us and we headed out.

 

*******

 

(?_?) Unknown P.O.V (?_?)

 

 

I was sitting in my chair waiting for my associate’s call. 

 

They don’t suspect anything, they won’t see it coming.

 

No one can and no one will stop me.

 

No one can get in my way.

 

One thing that’s sure is that I won’t rest until I take his life… But before that, I’ll make sure he lives in uncertainty and constant fear until he’s practically begging for death to take him.

 

It’s my one desire… and what I want, I always get…

 

 

8_8 Louis’ P.O.V 8_8

 

 

We had been at the club for a couple hours now and I had lost count of exactly how much I had to drink.

 

Liam and Niall were in some godforsaken corner of the building most-likely making out. I had no idea if Zayn and Josh were still here and I knew that Dani and El had left about half an hour ago, taking George with them.

 

I had lost Hazza in the crowd a while ago and I was currently making my way through the sweaty mass of grinding bodies to try and get some fresh air.

 

I stumbled outside, escaping the fermented smell, blinding lights and deafening music of the club, and took a deep breath.

 

I walked on the sidewalk of the -less busy at this time- street, stumbling slightly due to the alcohol.

 

I stopped dead in my tracks when I thought I saw a familiar head of unruly curls in one of the small, poorly lighten alleys.

 

I took a peek into the secluded area and what I saw broke my heart in a million pieces.

 

Harry was making out with a petite brunette girl.

 

I dropped the bottle of alcohol –I don’t even remember what it is at this point- on the ground from shock, and ran away, tears falling heavily down my cheeks.

 

I should’ve known that he’d get tired of me eventually.

 

I’m not good enough for him… I’m never good enough.

 

 

()_() Audrey’s P.O.V ()_()

 

 

I pushed through the large crowd of people to reach the bar, looking for my victim, following my associate’s description.

 

Brown curly hair, dimples, green eyes… Harry Styles was sitting on a small wooden stool, asking the bar tender for a beverage.

 

I gave him a small, almost unnoticeable sign and he nodded, slipping the drug needed for this job in the unsuspecting lad’s drink.

 

In a few minutes time the drugs had started taking effect, the British lad was looking around dazedly, not seeming to be able to focus on anything.

 

I grabbed his arm and he followed me dopily not knowing what was happening. I brought him to a back alley and plopped him down on the ground. Now all I have to do is wait.

 

After about fifteen minutes I heard footsteps walking in the street and saw a striped shirt and feathery hair… Louis. I smirked; they never said I couldn’t have a little fun on my mission.

 

I pressed my body to Harry’s and crashed our lips together. I heard the crash of a bottle hitting the ground and the pounding of footsteps running away and I knew I had won.

 

I checked my watch in boredom; just a few minutes left.

 

Soon after, Harry fell unconscious… right on time, I thought. I picked his body up over my shoulder and got into the black car with tinted windows that had just pulled up on the side of the street.

 

 

********

 

When harry woke up, he was tied up to a small wooden chair, in the middle of a small white room. I walked around him slowly -like a lion tracking his prey- making him nervous. I chuckled; the interrogating was always the best part.

 

«Now tell me Harry dear… Your brown haired friend-»

 

«Wh-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU B¡TCH? » He interrupted me.

 

I sighed; why can’t they ever just shut up and let me finish.

 

«Not Louis you bloody fool, Liam. » I took a puff of my cigarette before continuing.

 

«What is the most important thing in the world to him? »

 

Styles kept his mouth stubbornly shut, but that’s to be expected…

 

«Alright… We can do this the easy way, or… » I pulled out a gun and Harry’s eyes widened in realisation.

 

«We can do this the hard way… » I clicked off the safety and held the gun to Harry’s temple.

 

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face and he whimpered.

 

«N-Ni-Niall-l»

 

I dropped the gun and he let out a sigh of relief. I duct tapped his mouth shut and smiled a dark smile full of bad intentions… This was setting out to be way easier than I thought it would be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Gaby (Co-writter)


	8. Harry, Liam, Niall, Back to Liam, Third Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loves Niall, but has Danielle as a beard.  
> Niall loves Liam, but won't tell him.  
> Danialle loves Eleanor but has Liam as a beard.  
> Louis and Harry have bee dating fora while, and has decided to adopt a son.  
> Yes, this son happens to be older than Harry by a year, but he reminded them so much of themselves.  
> And Zayn... well he's supportive of them all. Why? Because he is happily, secretly dating Harry's step-brother Josh.
> 
> Who is Louis and Harry's adoptive son? None other than 19 year old George Shelley.
> 
> *Originally a Wattpad story. Co-Written by @Wave789*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Harry, Liam, Niall, Back to Liam, Third Person POV chapter-

X_X Harry's P.O.V X_X 

I awoke with a start, last night's events rushing back to me in waves. I was shaking and sweating slightly, my hand were clammy and I'm pretty sure I had a fever. 

I looked around frantically, breathing heavily. After a few instants of panic I realised that I was in my own comfy bed, staring at the familiar red and black walls of my room.

I was confused. Was last night only a dream? A sick fragment of my imagination? 

I almost succeed in convincing myself that the nightmare I had lived a few hours ago never actually happened, when I looked down at my wrists. What I saw crushed every once of hope I had in my body... Rope burns. 

I immediately started shaking again, cold sweat running down my temple. 

I rushed out of bed and tried to rush downstairs to go find my BooBear, when I tripped over a small brown cardboard box. 

A feeling of dread made it's way into my gut, but somehow I knew I had to open it. 

Carefully, I ripped off the tape that covered the opening and slowly lifted the lid. 

What I saw made my blood freeze in my veins, and salty tears rush to my eyes. 

In the box layed a small white kitten. At least he used to be white, now he was the crimson color of blood. He had various cuts covering his frail body and his skull had no doubt been fractured, probably with a hammer. His small body was completely immobile, his cute face scrunched up in an expression of pure agony.

A small piece of paper was sticking out from beneath him. I pulled it out and examined the blood tinted piece of parchment. 

Written on it in small -almost indiscriptable- writing, were seven simple words that chilled me to the bone. 

Don't you dare say anything or else. 

I knew they meant it, I mean who kills kittens?! Only heartless, cruel, merciless individuals would be able to commit such a horrible act. 

I checked into my closet and found a small black shoebox and a soft piece of pearl fabric. I carefully took the kitten in my hands and deposited him in the new and improved box, before covering him with the material. 

I slowly brought the box to the backyard and dug a small hole near the end of the property. I buried the dead feline an took a couple of white Lily's and a pretty cream and light pink rock to cover the make-shift grave. 

I sauntered back inside, feeling sad for the poor kitty cat. 

When I came back into the house, I heard loud music coming from the kitchen. 

I walked in to find Louis dancing around in his underwear to Bangarang by Skrillex. 

He didn't seem to notice me right away so I took the time to look around. 

The kitchen didn't really have any damage done to it so I assumed that Lou hadn't been cooking, although now that I think about it, there was a faint smell of smoke in the air. 

The song ended and Louis turned off the radio, spinning around to face me. 

He noticed me leaning against the counter and grinned madly, eyes lighting up. 

I raised a brow. 

"Louis? What on earth are you doing?" 

He smiled at me like a small child telling their parents what an amazing day they had at school. 

"Well I was trying to make brunch but I gave up after I burnt the toast. By the way we sorta need a new toaster" 

He grinned sheepishly at me and I rolled my eyes playfully and sighed.

"Tell you what, let's go watch a bit of telly and then when the others get up well go out to eat. Sound good?" 

Louis' face lit up instantly and he grinned, jumping in my arms. 

"ONWARDS MY TRUSTY STEED!" 

I giggled -I know, manly eh?- and ran into the living room plopping down on the couch, settling Lou on my lap. I grabbed the remote and started channel surfing, looking for something good to watch. 

*****************************

We were watching Skins when Liam marched down the stairs, still half asleep. 

He sat down in the love seat and stifled a yawn. I chuckled. 

"So... It's nice of you to join us at..." I jokingly raised my bare wrist to simulate checking a watch for the time "...2h30 pm" 

He glared at me but a glimmer of amusement could be seen in his chocolaty gaze. 

"So LiliPoo..."

Louis inquired using a ridiculous nickname that earned him an annoyed glance from Liam

"...where's the other half of Niam?" 

Liam shrugged, unconcerned.

"He left a note saying that he went off to spend a bit of his energy. I reckon he should be back soon."

My eyes widened remembering what the girl that kidnapped me last night had asked. Niall could be in danger. 

"Liam?..." I hesitantly asked, trying not to panic. 

"Yeah?" "I think you should text Niall. Make sure he's okay yanno?" 

He gave me a confused yet curious glance.

"Why?" 

"Just go, please?"

I think he caught the slight urgency in my tone because he wordlessly got up and walked upstairs. Louis gave me a concerned look but I just shrugged it off and focused my attention back on the T.V. After all, I must tell no one. 

"Hey Harreh?" 

"Yeah? LouBear?"

"Erm... Never mind it's rather silly" 

"You know you can tell me anything right Lou?" I looked into his eyes and he seemed to be having an inner conflict with himself, pondering if he should tell me or not. 

"Well... I barely remember anything from last night, but I think I might remember seeing you.... Erm... S-se-seeing y-you..."

I gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his knee reassuringly. 

"Seeingyoukissagirl" 

"Pardon?" He took deep breath. 

"Seeing. You. Kiss. A. Girl" 

I raked my memory trying to remember anything like that happening. Then, it came to me. I didn't remember anything that happened between the moment I took my first drink to when I woke up in the bare room that had been my prison for a few hours. That girl probably had kissed me, but I didn't remember.

I smiled at Lou. 

"It must've been a dream Lou, I love you too much to even think about doing something like that." He smiled, seeming satisfied with my answer, and pecked me lightly on the lips, before settling back in his place with a content sigh. 

^.=.^ Liam's P.O.V. ^.=.^ 

I wonder what's up with Harry. He seemed a bit...tense. I hope it's not too serious. Harry's slight panic and concern towards Niall was contagious because soon I find myself rushing to retrieve my phone from my top drawer and opening it quickly to Ni's contact name. 

To Nialler <3 Ni?  
Where are you? Are you okay? -Li xx 

When twenty minutes later he still hadn't answered I got a bit frantic. 

To Nialler <3  
Niall? Please answer? Oh God! Please be okay! 

I waited a few more minutes before deciding to call him. It rings, once, twice, Then it picks up. 

Hi! Niall here! If I haven't answered your call, I'm probably eating right now so please leave a message and I'll call you back! Bye! 

I sighed, voice mail... What is going on? 

=^_^= Niall's P.O.V. =^_^= 

I had decided to go out and take a walk this morning. A slight drizzle was falling outside and the air was humid but not too warm, that was favorite kind of weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Gaby (Co-writter)


	9. Liam ^.=.^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loves Niall, but has Danielle as a beard.  
> Niall loves Liam, but won't tell him.  
> Danialle loves Eleanor but has Liam as a beard.  
> Louis and Harry have bee dating fora while, and has decided to adopt a son.  
> Yes, this son happens to be older than Harry by a year, but he reminded them so much of themselves.  
> And Zayn... well he's supportive of them all. Why? Because he is happily, secretly dating Harry's step-brother Josh.
> 
> Who is Louis and Harry's adoptive son? None other than 19 year old George Shelley.
> 
> *Originally a Wattpad story. Co-Written by @Wave789*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Liam POV chapter-

^.=.^ Liam's P.O.V. ^.=.^

 

 

What is that? It- it feels like a body?

 

I flipped over to see blonde hair, almost like- almost like my Nialler's hair. Must be my head playing games with me.

 

The thought of him getting killed brings tears to my eyes.

 

“Oh Niall” I sigh wiping the stray tears out of my eyes.

 

“Yes?” A tired voice asked.

 

Great. My mind is playing games with me. Making me think he's still with me, and can still talk to me.

 

“Niall. Why'd you have to go?” I asked myself, lying on my back facing the ceiling.

 

“What are talking about Li? I'm right here.” Niall's voice said inside my head.

 

“Stop. Stop! STOP!” I screamed clutching my ears, clamping my eyes shut. “STOP IT! STOP PLAYING WITH ME! I KNOW HE'S DEAD! I SAW HIM GET KILLED!” I wailed.

 

“Li. Li, baby. C'mon, open your eyes. I'm right here. Look, look, I'm alright.” The voice said again.

 

“Nonononononononono, this can't be happening to me.” I wrapped my arms around knees, and started rocking back and forth.

 

“C'mon Li. It's alright. Everything is going to be okay.” I felt arms wrap around me.

 

My eyes flew open and I jumped out of the persons embrace.

 

“Wha? Li? What's going on?” His voice asked.

 

I looked over at the mysterious person who had been with me.

 

I almost died right there, it was my Niall.

 

I flung myself into his arms. And placing chaste kisses all over his face.

 

“Niall! You're not dead.” I put my head in his shoulder. I could feel his shirt getting wetter by the second.

 

“Li, what's going on? What do you mean I'm nit dead?” He asked.

 

“I saw- I saw them kill you- or, no, no not you, someone else, but it looked like you. I was so scared Ni. I thought I had lost you.”

 

“No Li. Remember, I'm a fighter. I'm not going anywhere.” He whispered into my ear.

 

I looked around the room, and saw I was back in my own room in the house.

 

How'd I end up here?


	10. Jaymi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loves Niall, but has Danielle as a beard.  
> Niall loves Liam, but won't tell him.  
> Danialle loves Eleanor but has Liam as a beard.  
> Louis and Harry have bee dating fora while, and has decided to adopt a son.  
> Yes, this son happens to be older than Harry by a year, but he reminded them so much of themselves.  
> And Zayn... well he's supportive of them all. Why? Because he is happily, secretly dating Harry's step-brother Josh.
> 
> Who is Louis and Harry's adoptive son? None other than 19 year old George Shelley.
> 
> *Originally a Wattpad story. Co-Written by @Wave789*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Jaymi POV chapter-

.>

 

“C'mon guys, we have to get this down. We only have a few more weeks until school starts back up, and our project is due!” Josh yelled.

 

I groaned simultaneously with JJ.

 

“Alright.” I stood up from my spot on the couch.

 

And stood up beside Josh, with JJ on the other side of of him, and the song started.

 

“Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave ”

 

~~Timelaps, Cuz I'm one of the authors and I said so.~~

 

 

“Alright Josh, we're gone threw the song five times, and we take a break?” I asked.

 

“Fine. I'll go ask Mum for some snacks.”

 

If you didn't know, I'm Josh's step-brother, my father married his mother.

 

“Jaymi!!!!! JJ!!!!!!!!” Josh called from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah Josh?” I called back.

 

“Can you two come here please?”He yelled back.

 

“Sure.” JJ told him.

 

“Great JJ, now I have to stand up.” I joked.

 

“What ever Jaymi.” JJ rolled his eyes, and offered his hand to pull me up off the couch.

 

When he pulled me up, I guess his strength got the best of him, because I got pulled into his chest, and his arms slipped around my waist. But he didn't let go.

 

“Uhh... JJ?” I called quietly. He didn't answer me.

 

I admit, I kind of enjoy our postition right now, I've been having some- feelings- towards males, but I'd be lying if I said it was the first time I've started having these feelings, but lately, I've been having those feelings towards JJ.

 

“JJ?” I called again.

 

I acted without thinking and lent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The thing I didn't expect happen, was for him to kiss back. Next thing I know, out “quick kiss” turns into a full on snog.

 

“Hey guys, what taking you so lo- Ahhh! My eyes! They burn!!!” Josh screamed walking into the room.

 

JJ jumps back from me, I had to bite my lip from groaning due to loss of contact.

 

I look at Josh who was laying on the floor acting dead.

 

“Josh.” I called.

 

No response.

 

“Joooosh!” I called again, slightly nudging his torso with my foot.

 

No response.

 

“JOSH!” I yelled jumping on his back.

 

“Hey get off me fatty!” Josh yelled.

 

“I'm am not- repeat not-”

 

“NOT!” Josh smirked cheekily flipping me off his body. Running out of the room.

 

“Hey! Get back he Joshie!!!!” I yelled, about to run after him when a hand grabbed my arm.

 

“Hey Jaymi?” A timid JJ asked.

 

“Yeah JJ?”

 

“What does this make us?”

 

“Well, I'd like to say we're together. But I'm not sure about how you feel.” I say looking down at my feet slightly.

 

Then, I feel two fingers underneath my chin.

 

“Hey, Jaymi?” He asked softly.

 

“Yeah JJ?” I asked in the same breathy voice.

 

“Do you want to go you with me?”

 

I smiled.

 

“Yes!” I yelled, kissing him again.

 

“Eww, guyss!!! Not in the living room! At least go to Jaymi's bedroom.” Josh said from the door way.

 

We broke apart with goofy smiles on our faces.

 

I looked over to Josh,

 

“So you're alright with... us?” I asked cautiously.

 

“Honestly?” He asked me.

 

I nodded.

 

“I saw the way JJ looked at you,” I looked over to JJ, to see his face bright red, “And I could see your facial expressions light up every time I talked about him, and don't even get me started on when he talks to you-”

 

“Enough!” I cut him off with a bright red face, “Where were you going with this?” I ask him.

 

“I was going to say, I saw this coming for a long time. It was just a matter of time for when you guys would see it.” He smirked.

 

“Thank you Josh.” I smiled.

 

“No problem. I just have one request.” He said.

 

My smile fell slightly.

 

“Yes?” JJ asked, speaking up for the first time.

 

“Just no overly coupley stuff around me. I'm fine with you guys being together, I just don't want to see my brother and best friends sucking each others faces off twenty-four seven.” He smirked.

 

I flung myself into his arms.

 

“Thank you Josh.” I mumbled into his neck.

 

He patted my back, “No problem bro.”


End file.
